


whispers in the morning

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, soul bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Koyama just wanted a place to stay for awhile.





	whispers in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for newsficcon 2012 and cotton candy bingo (soul bonding).

This place looks decent enough, Koyama thinks as he treks up the cobblestone path toward the mansion in the middle of nowhere. He’s not even lost, at least not technically; as a mindless wanderer, he never stays in the same place for too long. This, too, shall be temporary.

It’s not as creepy as it sounds. It’s the middle of the day, the landscape is immaculately trimmed, and the windows are sparkling. Somebody takes care of this home very well. Though Koyama feels a little _Rocky Horror_ as he approaches the front door, he would welcome an experience like that. Bored with the limits of mortal life, Koyama is fascinated by all kinds of fantasy realms and the inhuman characters within.

Sometimes, he thinks it’s his calling. It’s why he’s been backpacking through Japan for years, since he said goodbye to his mom and his sweet kitty to embark on a journey to a destination unknown. For the past eight years he’s been moving from place to place, small rural towns to large cities, earning his keep by helping out in shops and doing manual labor. His arms have taken the brunt of this work, muscles growing to the point where his sleeves are starting to get too tight.

A pretty face answers Koyama’s careful knock, and at first he’s not sure if this person is male or female. He can tell that he or she is rich, wrapped in a pink velvet robe with a nose that turns up at Koyama’s dirty appearance.

“I’m sorry to intrude,” Koyama says, a rehearsed speech. “I am travelling and need a place to stay. I’ll work for room and board.”

The person eyes him, gaze lingering on his arms. “The master won’t be available until later, but I suppose you could come in until then.”

It’s definitely a man, Koyama determines as he bows his head in gratitude and steps inside the mansion. A bit snobby for a butler, but it’s really none of Koyama’s business. The interior is just as clean and kempt as the exterior, so clearly this guy does his job well enough. Koyama unlaces his boots and places them neatly by the door, then waits for directions.

Suddenly the man smiles at him, breaking the character that Koyama had assigned to him upon first impression. “My name is Uchi Hiroki.”

“Koyama Keiichiro,” Koyama replies.

“Koyama-san,” Uchi says. “You’re in luck—a room just opened up. Follow me.”

Koyama does as he’s told, keeping enough distance between him and Uchi as to not step on the train of his exquisite robe, and gapes in awe at all of the meticulous designs and expensive-looking artwork on the walls. “Is this like a boarding house?” he asks curiously.

“You could say that,” Uchi says evasively without turning around. Before Koyama can pry further, they’ve stopped in front of a door. “Here is the room. The communal bath is down the hall. There are only three of us, and Tegoshi sleeps all day, so you would have it to yourself right now.”

“Is he the master?” Koyama asks, wincing at Uchi’s grimace as the dirty backpack is flung into a sitting chair.

“Oh, no.” Uchi chuckles. “The masters will not awaken until much later. They work at night, you see.”

“Ah,” Koyama says. “I understand. I’ll be quiet then.”

“No need.” Uchi gives a half-smirk. “They sleep like the dead.”

Koyama just nods. He’s a pretty deep sleeper himself; he’d have to be, to sleep in a different place every couple weeks or so. “Thank you, Uchi-san. Please let me know when the masters decide what I can do to help out. I’d be happy to assist you in butler duties, though it appears as though you’ve already got everything under control.”

“Is that so?” Uchi looks even more amused. “In that case, you may want to take a nap after bathing. We don’t start serving the masters until sunset.”

“Makes sense,” Koyama says. “I’ll do that. Thank you again for your hospitality.”

“Thank you for your compliance,” Uchi replies, then disappears into the hallway in a flash of hot-pink velvet. Koyama thinks that’s an odd thing to say to someone, but he’s so grateful for a place to stay that he can’t bring himself to be that concerned by it.

The communal bath is gorgeous, sparking marble tile and shiny porcelain with warm spring water and air jets. Koyama could spend all day in here, feeling the cleanest he’s been since he left his mother’s house, but it’s almost mid-afternoon and he wants to be well rested for his first night of work. Reluctantly he gets out, dries off and returns to his room, where he throws on some shorts and crawls into the soft, inviting bed.

He’s asleep in no time at all, his aching muscles soothed by the covers like it’s a human glove. He dreams of colorful spirits all around him, chasing him, seducing him; his dream self easily gives in, like he always does, and Koyama wonders if this is all supposed to mean something. It’s a much stronger feeling this time, his nerves on edge as he slowly gains consciousness, and the first thing he notices is that the soft strokes to his face are real.

“Good evening,” someone whispers, and Koyama opens his eyes to another cute face grinning down at him. “Your single eyelids are really nice looking.”

Koyama blinks at him. “Thank you.”

“I’m Tegoshi Yuuya,” the man announces, snuggling closer to Koyama. “I knew you’d come someday.”

“Hmm?” Koyama’s not all the way awake, and something about this Tegoshi’s face is entrancing. “What do you mean?”

Tegoshi just smiles and shakes his head. “Come on, let’s get ready for our masters.”

It’s barely dusk, but Tegoshi’s primping takes quite a long time. He’s not very good at it, Koyama notices, and he ends up using the flatiron on both of them before Tegoshi burns himself.

“Thanks,” Tegoshi says. “Shige used to do my hair all the time, but he’s not here anymore.”

“Who’s Shige?” Koyama asks conversationally.

“Yamashita-sama’s old pe—servant,” Tegoshi answers, backpedalling quickly enough for Koyama to not notice. “He just left not long ago. Yamashita-sama’s been a mess since then. He’ll be really pleased to see you.”

“Oh, good.” Koyama feels much better about this now that he knows his services will be needed. “Why did this Shige leave?”

Tegoshi shrugs. “Who knows. He was never cut out for this kind of life, you know? He didn’t like to take orders.”

“Mm.” Koyama finishes ironing Tegoshi’s hair, and on a whim adds a little braid to the side. “There.”

“Ah, I look cute!” Tegoshi declares happily, then hugs Koyama, who only flinches a bit since he’s still just in his shorts. Tegoshi’s in a robe just like Uchi’s, but his is haphazardly tied and their bare chests squish together from the force of Tegoshi’s embrace. “Thank you, Kei-chan.”

“Kei-chan?” Koyama repeats, and Tegoshi just grins at him. “Well, okay.”

Uchi joins them then, his curlers already set and some type of green masque on his face. “Did you sleep well, Koyama-san?”

“I did, thank you.” Koyama smiles despite himself and his apprehension of doing well on his first night. Uchi and Tegoshi seem nice enough, he reasons. It doesn’t appear like there will be any competition between the three of them. Three masters—three servants.

“Here,” Uchi says, grabbing Koyama’s hand to squirt something into it. “The work we do is quite rough to our skin. This lotion will help keep it from getting damaged.”

“Okay,” Koyama replies, rubbing the lotion on his hands and arms. It feels very soft, like a second skin, with a distinct aroma that Koyama can’t quite place. Next to him, Uchi is rubbing it all over his own body, so Koyama takes the cue from him and does that as well.

“Kei-chan,” Tegoshi calls over, turning his back to the other two. “Do me, please.”

Uchi laughs. “You are so helpless. How does Masuda-sama stand you?”

“I wonder,” Tegoshi replies, his tone implying he knows exactly why.

Koyama wonders how such a spoiled person can serve someone else, but that’s not really his problem. Tegoshi flutters under his fingers, leaning his head back as Koyama rubs lotion onto his chest from behind. It almost feels intimate; at least Koyama’s starting to react to it intimately. Judging by the way Uchi is watching them with a pleased expression on his face, it’s not an unwelcome feeling.

“Kei-chan has a soft touch,” Tegoshi relays. “Yamashita-sama will be very pleased with him.”

“Very,” Uchi echoes. “Here.”

Koyama looks in the mirror and sees Uchi holding out a robe just like theirs, only a deeper violet. “For me?”

Uchi nods. “I think you’re ready. Do you?”

“Um, yes?” Koyama tries, pulling the soft velvet tighter around his waist. “What kind of work is this, Uchi-san?”

“It’s okay,” Tegoshi says, wrapping his arms around Koyama from the back, and Koyama relaxes into the embrace. “I think you’ll be amazing at it, Kei-chan.”

Koyama’s even more suspicious now, but he doesn’t do anything to stop the other two from leading him to the other wing of the mansion. These rooms are much more elaborate, and much darker—the windows are all covered to the point where absolutely no sunlight would sneak in, only artificial light from candelabras strategically placed along the hallway.

“This is you,” Uchi says, pointing to the double doors with the calligraphy Y on it. “He may sleep late, but for the purposes of introduction I think we can get away with waking him up.”

“I have to go,” Tegoshi says apologetically, bowing his head. “Massu always wakes up right at sunset. I feel him pulling for me already.”

“Do your best tonight,” Uchi tells him, and Tegoshi takes off further down the hallway. Uchi turns back to Koyama and smiles. “Tegoshi and I have been taking turns caring for Yamashita-sama since Shige left. It’s easier for me to do it since Ryo-chan sleeps just as much, but two in the same night really wears me out. I’m grateful to have you here.”

Koyama blinks at him. “What exactly is expected of me here?”

“I’ll show you,” Uchi says, then carefully opens the double doors to spill candlelight into a very large bedroom, complete with a four-poster canopy bed that Koyama would expect from a teenage girl, not an adult man judging by the occupant.

Uchi hops right up on the bed and pokes at Yamashita’s cheek. Yamashita paws at him and turns over, showing Koyama more of his face, which is flawless and beautiful. He has thick bow lips that purse at Uchi’s interruption and golden skin that Koyama has an urge to touch . His journey has led him to not be picky about gender, though Yamashita’s features are feminine enough for familiarity.

“Yamashita-sama,” Uchi whispers, poking him again. “We have a guest tonight.”

“Guest?” Yamashita replies, heaving a big yawn that showcases his exceptionally long canine teeth. “You’re not supposed to wake me up, brat.”

“Ryo-chan told me to,” Uchi replies, and Yamashita makes a face. “I need to introduce you so I can tend to him. You know he doesn’t like to wait.”

“Can’t be helped,” Yamashita mumbles, finally opening his eyes. They focus on Koyama and Koyama feels a jolt of energy, like something only Yamashita can trigger inside him. “Hello.”

“Good evening, Yamashita-sama,” Koyama says politely. “I understand that I will be serving you for a while.”

“’A while’,” Yamashita repeats, eyes raking over Koyama’s form. “Purple, though?”

“I didn’t think you’d want green again,” Uchi tells him. “And pink doesn’t go with red very well.”

“Pink goes with red just fine,” Yamashita mutters, then sighs. “I suppose purple is acceptable. It suits him.”

Koyama preens under the praise, then kneels on the end of the bed like Uchi and bows his head. “Please take care of me, Yamashita-sama.”

“Thank you, Uchi,” he hears Yamashita say. “You’re dismissed.”

“Good luck,” Uchi hisses to Koyama on his way out. Koyama doesn’t dare lift his head yet, waiting for the word, though he jumps at the first touch of Yamashita’s fingers to the back of his neck.

“You’re unmarked,” Yamashita says, his voice deep with sleep. “Raise your face.”

Koyama follows directions, looking up at Yamashita who looks even better with his eyes open. Fingers trace down his cheekbones much like Tegoshi had done, but it feels different—stronger. “I don’t actually know what kind of work this is,” he admits.

“You don’t,” Yamashita repeats, flaring his fangs while pushing Koyama’s bangs out of his eyes. “Do you know what I am?”

Koyama gulps as Yamashita’s touch drops down to his throat. “I think so.”

“Say it,” Yamashita hisses, and Koyama’s blood runs hot.

“Vampire,” he spits out, feeling silly and juvenile just speaking the word, but the corners of Yamashita’s mouth turn up into a pleased smile.

“Come with me,” Yamashita says, though he makes no effort to get out of bed. “I’ll show you what this ‘job’ entails.”

Koyama rushes to Yamashita’s side to seize his arm with both hands, gently urging him to his feet, and Yamashita just watches him in some semblance of awe.

“You’re very strong,” Yamashita tells him.

“I’ve done a lot of physical labor on my journey,” Koyama tells him.

“Journey to where?” Yamashita asks.

“I don’t know yet,” Koyama answers honestly. “I figured I’d know when I got there.”

“Mm.” Now standing, Yamashita disappears into the adjoined bathroom and Koyama watches him splash water on his face and brush his teeth, paying special attention to the elongated ones. Koyama shivers as he thinks about what Yamashita could do with those, to _him_ , briefly wondering why he hasn’t turned tail for the door yet. It almost feels like Yamashita already has a hold of him, which doesn’t make any sense since he’s barely touched him yet.

Then again, nothing about this makes any sense. Yamashita dons his rich red robe and returns to Koyama, extending his elbow for Koyama to hold onto. “Tonight will be a test run, okay? I’ll show you around so you can get an idea of how you will serve me, and if you don’t think you can handle it, you’re free to leave.”

Koyama blinks. “Really?”

“I’ve learned what happens when you force people to be here against their will,” Yamashita says sadly, and Koyama’s heart aches for him. This Shige character has really left him in shambles. “There is one condition, though.”

“Yes?” Koyama asks.

“You have to let me feed from you before you leave,” Yamashita says, and Koyama shivers. “Not enough to mark you, of course, but as payment for your time already spent here.”

Koyama wonders what exactly his choice is in this arrangement, but nods all the same. “Yes, sir.”

A strong hand clasps on the back of his neck and leads him back out into the hallway. “We’ll visit Ryo and Uchi first, since they’re closer.”

Wordlessly Koyama allows himself to be guided through the double doors with the N on it and stops short at what he sees. Uchi’s laid out on the bed in front of another man, one who is much smaller than him but is nonetheless in charge. His teeth are sinking into Uchi’s neck as he moves in and out of him from behind, both yellow and pink robes cast in a heap on the floor to leave them separated by nothing but skin.

Ryo’s eyes flick upwards, noticing their visitors, and he pulls his mouth from Uchi’s neck to greet them. “New pet, Pi?”

Koyama starts at the word ‘pet’, but Yamashita holds him still. “Not yet, Ryo-chan. Showing him around.”

Uchi smiles weakly at Koyama before Ryo returns to feasting on his neck, and Koyama just stares at the pair of them. Every now and then Uchi’s body would visibly jolt, which has Ryo groaning as he thrusts into him harder. It’s beyond the realm of any porno Koyama has ever seen before, his face heating up as he realizes how turned on he’s getting just from watching.

Yamashita’s fingers have relocated to his throat, thumb and forefinger pressing to the pulse points on either side that Koyama is sure are racing right now. “I should tell you,” he hisses, entirely too close but not close enough at the same time, “that sometimes I like it the other way, too.”

Now Koyama shivers, gasping as he considers the possibility of doing this with Yamashita either way. “Noted,” is all he says.

Neither Ryo nor Uchi seem to have any problems with being watched, and Yamashita doesn’t seem in a hurry to move them along, so Koyama pays attention to the way Ryo licks up the blood he’s spilled onto Uchi’s neck. His fangs shine in the artificial light as Uchi stretches his neck, his noises turning into obscene moans as Ryo reaches a hand around his waist to pump his cock.

Koyama watches Uchi come, falling limp in Ryo’s arms as the latter thrusts three more times before stilling. Sated, he shakes Uchi’s shoulders a few times before rolling his eyes. “Fucker always passes out the first time,” he says, almost apologetically.

“Because you drink too much the first time,” Yamashita tells him.

“He can take it.” Ryo squares his shoulders, looking a bit haughty at Yamashita’s accusation, and his eyes land on Koyama. “Have you come to share this one with me, then? You owe me, you know.”

Koyama’s eyes widen, but then he’s tucked safely into Yamashita’s side with a strong arm around him. “Not for a long while, Ryo-chan. He’s never been marked before. If he stays with me, it will take him a long time to adjust.”

“Pfft, virgins,” Ryo scoffs, and Koyama frowns. “That one is all yours, Pi. At least he seems more obedient than Shige was. He was all wrong for you.”

“Don’t remind me,” Yamashita says with a grimace, and Koyama finds himself tugging on the back of Yamashita’s robe in a clear sign that he wants to leave. “We’re going to go visit Massu and Tegoshi now. Have a pleasant evening.”

Ryo gives them a mock salute and returns to poking Uchi as Yamashita leads Koyama out of their room. “Why does he call you ‘Pi’?” Koyama asks, wincing at how small his voice sounds.

“Shortened from ‘Yamapi’,” Yamashita explains. “An old, old nickname from centuries ago before we even got turned. He’s the only one who still uses it.”

Koyama considers this as they walk toward the end of the hallway. “What shall I call you, then?”

“Hmm,” Yamashita says, presumably pausing to think about it. “If you stick around, I’d like you to call me Tomo. My given name is Tomohisa.”

“Tomo-sama,” Koyama tries out, and he can feel Yamashita shuddering next to him. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. That’s okay.”

Koyama feels a rush at being praised, which leaves him more curious than scared as they enter the last bedroom. There’s no one to be found, the bed perfectly made, but Yamashita seems to have expected this and guides Koyama through another door to the adjoining bathroom.

“Hi, Kei-chan!” Tegoshi greets him from the bathtub, where he’s curled up in the lap of a third vampire who doesn’t seem to even notice that they have company. “Massu isn’t very sociable when he’s feeding, but you can meet him when he’s done.”

“Massu doesn’t like the mess,” Yamashita explains, “so these two usually spend most of the night in the water.”

“It will be tinted red by the end of the—ah!” Tegoshi’s eyes roll back into his head as Massu embraces him tightly from behind, the water sloshing as he rocks up into Tegoshi.

Koyama watches Massu’s fangs sink into Tegoshi’s neck, tongue lapping up the fresh blood he draws, and suddenly he understands why sex is involved with their feeding. Yamashita’s fingers are absently stroking his throat, and it may as well be his cock for how strongly he’s reacting to it. Maybe he could do this after all, he thinks. For a little while.

There’s a beautiful harmony of moans from the bathtub as the pair of them come together, then Massu drags heavy eyes up to the two standing in the middle of their bathroom. “Oh hi, Yamashita-kun. And Koyama-kun, Tegoshi has told me all about you. I’m Masuda Takahisa.”

“Nice to meet you,” Koyama says politely, bowing his head as much as he can with Yamashita’s fingers on his neck.

“I do hope you’ll stick around,” Massu tells him. “I don’t like sharing.”

Tegoshi grins. “Massu is so possessive.”

“We’ll see you guys later,” Yamashita says then, whisking Koyama back into the hallway. Koyama looks at him helplessly, and Yamashita swallows hard. “You’re driving me crazy.”

“Me?” Koyama asks. “What did I do?”

They barely make it back to Yamashita’s bedroom before Koyama’s in his arms, mouths sliding together in such a heated kiss that Koyama’s head spins. He clings to Yamashita’s robe, making fists in the velvet as Yamashita pulls them close, enough for Koyama’s erection to make itself known against Yamashita’s thigh and Koyama moans against his lips.

“I can feel it,” Yamashita whispers. “What you feel. Because you’re mine. For now, anyway.”

“Yours,” Koyama says, his mind halfway gone as he focuses on kissing those soft lips and feeling those hands on his skin. “That would be okay.”

Yamashita pulls away then, and everything inside Koyama claws at him to return, to be close. “What would be okay?”

“You know,” Koyama says, his breath already labored. “What they were doing.”

“You can’t take that much yet,” Yamashita says, sounding disappointed about it. “You saw what happened to Uchi, and he’s been with us for a long time.”

“We can do it without that,” Koyama insists, his hands lowering to the ties on Yamashita’s robe. “Or do you have to feed while you do it?”

“I don’t, but…” Yamashita groans deep as Koyama opens his robe and runs hands along his sculpted abs. “I haven’t fed at all yet, and…”

It’s Koyama who backs Yamashita up against the bed, crawling on top of him when he falls back. “A little bit won’t hurt me, right? Do you have enough self-control to stop?”

“I don’t know,” Yamashita answers, opening Koyama’s robe to leave them skin to skin. “I don’t want to turn you before you’re ready.”

“Just a little bit,” Koyama says again. “Do you have a pin?”

“Huh?” Yamashita looks distracted, and for good reason. “There might be one on the dresser.”

Koyama hops up, feeling Yamashita’s eyes on his naked body as he roots through the miscellaneous accessories and products on Yamashita’s dresser. Finally he finds a hairpin that’s sharp enough and pricks his finger, only wincing a little as he returns to straddling the other man and presents him with the wound.

Yamashita’s eyes glow red and it’s the single most terrifying and arousing thing Koyama’s ever seen in his life, his hips automatically grinding down against Yamashita at the first flick of a tongue to his fingertip. “Mm, you taste good.”

“Yeah?” Koyama replies, leaning down to press his lips to Yamashita’s, tasting the tang of his own blood on Yamashita’s tongue. Then Yamashita’s hands clamp down on his hips and rock them purposefully together, low grunts swallowed by Koyama as the temperature rises between them.

“Like this,” Yamashita instructs, his voice even deeper as their cocks slide together. “I don’t want to go further until you’re mine completely.”

“Okay,” Koyama agrees, pressing his lips all over Yamashita’s jaw and neck as he thrusts against him. “Tomo-sama, I’m close.”

“Me, too,” Yamashita says, breath heaving, arching when Koyama reaches down to stroke them together. “Ah, I can’t—”

He cuts himself off by pressing his face against Koyama’s chest, and Koyama has a brief flash of panic as he feels fangs puncture his skin. It’s just below his collarbone, but he still feels the blood leave him in a rush of energy. The last thing he registers is an orgasm that feels like it actually blows his mind as everything goes black.

When he wakes, Yamashita is staring down at him with concerned eyes. Then he looks relieved, both hands cupping Koyama’s face as he stares hard into his eyes. “Are you okay?”

“I think so,” Koyama says. He tries to sit up and gets so light-headed that he has to lie back down. “I feel dizzy.”

“That’s my fault, I drank too much.” Yamashita looks sheepish. “Now that you’re awake, we can join the others for dinner.”

“Dinner?” Koyama repeats, then laughs at how his stomach growls its approval.

“Yeah, you still need to eat.” Yamashita laughs a little. “Especially you, since you’re fully human.”

“Uchi-san and Tegoshi-san aren’t?” Koyama asks curiously as Yamashita wraps him in velvet and effortlessly picks him up. “I didn’t see any fangs on them.”

“Because they’re claimed pets,” Yamashita explains. “Turned just enough to extend their lives for the length of their soul-bonded masters.”

“Soul bonded,” Koyama repeats. “Fascinating.”

“It is,” Yamashita says. “My pets keep running away, so the bonds are broken.”

“Not just Shige-san?” Koyama questions.

Yamashita shakes his head. “Before that was Jin, and before him was Toma. I don’t know why they keep leaving. I’ve always treated them well.”

“Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be,” Koyama mutters into his neck as he’s carried down the hallway and into the main rooms. “Maybe you’re waiting for the right one to come along.”

“Maybe,” Yamashita says noncommittally, then places Koyama gently into a chair. It takes a second for Koyama’s world to return right-side-up, but eventually his eyes focus on Massu feeding Tegoshi and Uchi chowing down, without any assistance from Ryo.

“He’s so white,” Tegoshi says through a mouthful of rice, staring at Koyama.

“I went a little too far,” Yamashita admits, and Ryo shakes his head. “Open up, Koyama-kun.”

Koyama follows orders and finds rice being shoveled in his mouth, chewing slowly before swallowing and looking to Yamashita for more. The process repeats itself until Koyama feels strong enough to do it himself, eating more in one sitting than he has in the past week while Yamashita watches him uncertainly. The food is delicious, though Koyama wonders where it comes from since the six of them have clearly been busy for most of the evening.

After dinner is over, they settle in a big room with a sectional couch, fireplace, and entertainment center. Tegoshi’s back in Massu’s lap while Uchi kneels by Ryo’s feet, head resting on his thigh. Koyama glances at Yamashita, unsure of how he should sit, but then he’s stretching out on the couch with his head on Yamashita’s lap and it feels nice to have fingers rake through his hair.

He relaxes while Yamashita, Ryo, and Massu discuss people and events that Koyama doesn’t know. At one point he opens his eyes and finds Tegoshi making faces at him, which has him smiling as he snuggles closer to Yamashita. He could do this, he thinks. He’s already been bitten once and it didn’t hurt too badly. The bruise on his chest is a firm reminder of his first duty as Yamashita’s pet, though it’s more of a spiritual scar than a physical one.

The conversation dies and Koyama sees why upon opening his eyes again, Uchi nuzzling his face between Ryo’s legs and Tegoshi pointedly rocking back against Massu. Koyama rolls over onto his back to look up at Yamashita, biting his lip as he considers asking if they should be doing something like that, but Yamashita’s fingers trace his facial features and Koyama’s eyes slip shut again.

“This one is good for you, Pi,” Ryo says, his voice a bit gruff.

“Yeah,” agrees Massu. “He seems to like you, too.”

Koyama smiles. “I do,” he says, blinking up at Yamashita who’s gazing down at him. “I have never felt so important to anyone until tonight.”

And it’s true. All throughout his journey, Koyama has been alone. That’s the way he wanted it. Everyone he met along the way, even the ones he let into his bed, they were all temporary. He helped out when there was something for him to do, but it wasn’t dire. They didn’t need him.

Yamashita needs him. Koyama can feel it in his touch, the way Yamashita’s looking at him, the fear of getting too close less Koyama decides to leave like the others. It’s in that second Koyama makes his decision, because he’s spent so many years exploring and searching for something that he couldn’t even identify—until now.

“Tomo-sama,” he breathes softly, and Yamashita tilts his head. “I’m ready.”

He feels more than hears Yamashita inhale sharply, his hands more weighted on Koyama’s skin, more possessive. “Are you sure?”

Koyama just nods, grabbing onto the collar of Yamashita’s robe to pull himself up and into Yamashita’s mouth. Yamashita’s arms wrap around him and he turns enough to straddle his waist, gasping at the way the air hits his most intimate area despite being covered by his own robe.

“Shit, Uchi, slow down,” Ryo growls. “Looks like we’re about to get a show.”

“Mm, Massu, let me turn around,” Tegoshi mumbles. “I love watching bondings.”

“Hopefully this will be the last one,” Massu mutters.

“We can go to my room for this,” Yamashita says apologetically to Koyama, but Koyama shakes his head. Yamashita’s hands gently push down Koyama’s robe until the only velvet he feels is on Yamapi’s arms, which quickly disappears as well after Yamashita retrieves something from the pocket. The gel is cold at first, pulling a gasp from his lungs that Yamashita muffles as he slips a finger inside him. Koyama’s nerves are on fire and his body opens up right away, permitting a second finger and finally a third, his kisses becoming deeper and more passionate with each twist inside him.

The obvious noises of people having sex sound from behind him, riling him up even more because he’s almost there. Bouncing on Yamashita’s fingers, he moans when Yamashita hits that spot inside him and reaches down to take Yamashita’s cock in hand. Yamashita’s groan pierces him deep inside and Koyama can’t wait anymore, tugging pointedly at Yamashita’s wrist until his fingers are gone and he’s hovering over the other man’s length.

“Koyama-kun,” Yamashita says, sounding amazed, and Koyama forces his eyes open to look down at him.

“Call me Kei-chan,” Koyama tells him, then sinks down onto his cock. They both cry out, time seeming to stop as Koyama lowers himself all the way and gets used to having Yamashita inside him. Then he starts to move, guided only a little bit by Yamashita’s hands on his hips, and their groans mix together as it gets very hot very fast.

Yamashita reaches for his face, pushing his head down until he can press his lips to Koyama’s forehead, right in the center. Then his chin is raised up, and Koyama braces himself for the inevitable bite just to feel lips in the middle of his chest instead, right on his heart.

What he feels is more than sex, more than love, his life seeming to bleed right out of him into Yamashita despite his skin remaining intact. It’s so intense that he almost comes, with absolutely no stimulation to his cock, this type of arousal on a completely new level. Then Yamashita snaps his hips and Koyama cries out, the physical and spiritual forces combining between them as Yamashita’s mouth finally closes in on Koyama’s throat.

Nothing could have prepared Koyama for the searing pain, though it only lasts for a second until Yamashita breaks his skin and taps into the vein. He drinks him so fast that Koyama can’t keep up, his body a few steps ahead of him as Yamashita fists his cock and he comes hard enough to leave him limp in Yamashita’s arms.

He doesn’t pass out this time, but his energy is completely depleted and he falls backwards against someone else who applies a bandage to the wound on his neck and strokes his hair.

“Welcome to the family, Kei-chan,” Tegoshi says softly, his own breath heaving, and Koyama smiles as he’s pulled back up into Yamashita’s arms.

“Please don’t leave me,” Yamashita whispers into his neck, just above the bandage, and Koyama uses the last of his effort to shake his head.

Much later, when the sun just begins to rise, Koyama lies next to his new master and watches his eyes fall shut, succumbing to mandatory slumber. And what he feels is the end of his journey, the first permanent thing after years of moving from place to place, person to person. This, he concludes, is what he’s been looking for. This is what he is meant to do with his life—or afterlife, as it is.

“I’m home,” he whispers into Yamashita’s sleeping face. “Finally.”


End file.
